Vida de Perros
by Black-Cat-Soul
Summary: Después de ser asaltado y herido Kido no puede dejar de tener miedo, siguiendo el consejo de su psicólogo decide comprar un perro guardián. ¿Tendrá el "perro" las habilidades necesarias para ser un buen guardián?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Gente! Mientras espero encontrar las palabras para el siguiente capítulo de Mala Noche les vengo a traer otra de mis alucinaciones random, espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

Tengo miedo y no puedo evitarlo.  
Pero ¿A qué le tengo miedo? Es fácil, a la humanidad.  
¿Por qué yo, que soy considerado un gigante en el mundo de los negocios le tendría miedo a algo tan simple como las personas?  
La respuesta es muy sencilla.

Todo empezó aproximadamente un mes atrás, un muy desafortunado jueves, salía de mi jornada laboral como presidente de la corporación Kido, una de las empresas más poderosas y conocidas de la ciudad. Había sido un buen día, cerré dos negocios con el extranjero y compre algunas acciones que le darán a la empresa jugosas ganancias futuras.

Caminaba por el estacionamiento de la empresa directamente hacia mi auto, al acercarme al vehículo me detuve a un costado mientras buscaba las llaves en mi bolsillo. Apenas las había encontrado cuando un ruido a mis espaldas alerto mis sentidos, me di media vuelta preguntándome quien, además de mí, se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde.

Mi pregunta fue inmediatamente respondida, pero no de la forma que me hubiese gustado.

Detrás de mí, un hombre vestido de forma sospechosa se me acercaba con malignas intenciones reflejadas en su mirada oculta.

Sin decir una sola palabra vi como sacaba de su chaqueta una gruesa y muy afilada navaja. Mi corazón latió con fuerza y mi respiración se aceleró bruscamente. La vida es más importante que las cosas materiales, pensé. Retrocedí un paso, apreté las llaves de mi auto que permanecían en mi mano derecha y las lance suavemente a los pies de aquel extraño retrocediendo un paso más.

-**puedes llevarte mi auto** –le dije intentando ocultar el nerviosismo de mi voz –**yo, no tengo mucho efectivo conmigo** –dije sacando mi billetera con sumo cuidado lanzándole los pocos billetes que había en el interior –**o si quieres mi reloj** –me quite el aparato de la muñeca dejándolo con cuidado en el suelo –**es todo lo que tengo así que, por favor…** –

-**Jajajajaja **–la gruesa voz de aquel extraño me estremeció por completo -**¿realmente piensas que soy un simple ladrón? Que ingenuo eres** –

Ya no podía esconder el miedo que sentía en ese momento, mandando a la lógica al diablo y siendo presa del pánico, le lance mi billetera con fuerza echándome a correr.

Mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles, aquel hombre me detuvo con facilidad mientras que con su gruesa voz me ordenaba que fuese bueno y que no complicará más las cosas. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, quería gritar, pero mi voz se negaba a salir. De un momento a otro una fuerte punzada en mi costado izquierdo me alarmo, paralizado por el dolor que empezaba a sentir baje mi mirada confirmando mis sospechas.

¡Ese tipo me había apuñalado!

-**Mira lo que me has obligado a hacer** –dijo molesto con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Acaso iba morir en ese lugar? Fue lo único que paso por mi mente.

Todo a mí alrededor se volvió borroso, mis pernas perdieron su fuerza poco a poco, aquel extraño susurro algunas palabras más en mi oído. Era demasiado para mí, gruesas lágrimas llenas de impotencia comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro seguidas por una completa oscuridad.

* * *

Desperté sobresaltado, rodeado de un blanco brillante y enceguecedor. Intente moverme pero mi cuerpo se sentía increíblemente pesado y no solo eso, al mirar un poco más de cerca pude ver cómo me encontraba atado, conectado a mil y un maquinas diferentes y recostado sobre una simple y mullida cama.

Mi pulso se aceleró. Mi respiración se agitó. Empecé a sudar frio. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Sentía como mi conciencia y sentido común eran devorados por el miedo.

Comencé a moverme de un lado al otro de la cama gritando y tirando de los cables a los que estaba atado en busca de ayuda.

Lo siguiente que vi fue a dos sujetos entrar en la habitación, vestían enteramente de blanco, podía escucharlos pedirme que me calmara, pero yo simplemente no hacía caso a la razón. Pedía ayuda a gritos a la par que pateaba a esos hombres sin detenerme.

Sentí un piquete en el cuello y a los pocos segundos mi cuerpo empezó a entumecerse, mis brazos y piernas se volvían como gelatina cayendo hasta quedar inmóviles sobre el lecho.

-**Lo siento señor Kido, no nos dejó otra opción** –dijo uno de los hombres a mi lado sosteniendo entre sus manos una jeringa vacía.

Tras reconectarme a los aparatos a mi alrededor un sujeto con pinta de doctor me explico lo que había pasado.

Después de perder el conocimiento en el estacionamiento, un buen samaritano me llevo al hospital. Al parecer llevaba 10 días inconsciente y en estado crítico.

Agradecí los cuidados y pedí disculpas por mi comportamiento. Unas horas más tarde fui visitado por la policía para dar mi declaración de lo sucedido, al parecer (y tal como lo había dicho aquel sujeto) no me robaron nada, mi auto, reloj y billetera seguían en donde mismo. También fueron a verme algunos de mis amigos y empleados a llevarme flores y tarjetas de "mejórate pronto"

Días después fui trasladado a otra habitación, considerando que mi vida ya no corría peligro.

Al principio todo estaba "bien" según los doctores tenía un poco de estrés postraumático, nada grave. Cualquier ruido fuerte, dígase: una puerta cerrándose, un camión pasando al otro lado de la calle, un súbito estornudo o una simple pluma cayendo al piso ocasionaban que mi cuerpo se tensara y comenzara a temblar, de la misma forma apenas cerraba los ojos para dormir un poco, me despertaba gritando y sudando a causa del vívido recuerdo de esa noche. Estarás bien, decían los doctores una y otra vez.

El problema llego dos semanas después cuando fui dado de alta del hospital. El doctor cambio la prescripción de medicamentos que me habían estado suministrando para calmar mi ansiedad y dormir "tranquilamente". No quiero causarte una adicción, fue todo lo que me dijo.

Tenía miedo, miedo al exterior, miedo a encontrarme con aquel sujeto nuevamente y más importante, tenía miedo a no poder recuperar mi vida normal.

Me había convertido en un completo paranoico.

Al final termine aislándome en mi propia casa, desconectándome casi por completo del mundo, negándome a salir por cualquier motivo, trabajaba comunicándome con mis empleados a través de internet, había desconectado los teléfonos y cualquier otro aparto que pudieran hacer ruido, "vivía" a base de café y cualquier otra cosa que pudiese mantenerme despierto y alejado de esas pesadillas.

En una de las tantas visitas que me hizo mi psicólogo me recomendó que consiguiera un perro guardián. Podría ayudarme a sentirme más seguro y poco a poco retomar las riendas de mi vida.

Acepte el consejo, pero antes de buscar al perro ideal quería conseguir algunas cosas que facilitaran la llegada de una mascota a mi hogar. Pedí a uno de mis empleados que me comprara lo más básico: una cama grande (si iba a ser un guardián tendría que ser un perro grande como un Dobermann, un Gran Pirineo o tal vez un Pastor Alemán) una correa, una guía de entrenamiento, y una de esas modernas puertas para mascotas que solo se abren con un sensor especial.

Aunque también tengo que preocuparme por el hecho de escoger un perro, sin importar de donde lo saque: de una tienda de mascotas, un refugio animal o un centro de adopción canina, tendré que salir e ir en persona, cosa que he estado evitando por casi una semana.

Hablando del tema con mi mejor amigo y vicepresidente de mi empresa, Jirou Sakuma, me comento sobre un lugar donde subastan "mascotas" de buena calidad y fáciles de entrenar.

No entendía por qué Sakuma cambio el todo al referirse a las mascotas o porque se hacían subastas para conseguir un simple perro, lo único que comprendía era que tenía 3 días para armarme de valor para salir de mi hogar e ir a la dichosa subasta.

El día del juicio llego y yo estaba sumamente nervioso, no podía esperar a volver y comenzar a entrenar a mi perro guardián. Por otro lado, para llegar a ese esperado momento primero debía dar el primer paso y salir de mi casa, cosa que logre con la ayuda de Sakuma, que con cuidado y paciencia me subió a mi auto para dar comienzo a esa "mágica" aventura.

Con mi buen amigo tras el volante tardamos poco más de una hora en llegar debido a lo lejos que se encontraba el lugar el cual, muy a mi pesar, se encontraba en los barrios más bajos de la ciudad.

Deambulamos por unas cuantas calles tenebrosas y desiertas hasta encontrar lo que Sakuma buscaba, un enorme y lujoso edificio, parecía una rara combinación entre un viejo almacén y un hotel 4 estrellas. Sospechoso, sumamente sospechoso.

-**¿estás seguro de que es aquí? **–en lo más profundo de mi ser deseaba que el perfecto sentido de orientación de mi acompañante fuera mentira y se hubiese equivocado de dirección.

-**completamente seguro** –dijo, pero viendo mi rostro temeroso me dedico una dulce y comprensiva sonrisa –**tranquilo, todo estará bien, no es tan sospechoso como parece. Entramos, conseguimos tu mascota y nos vamos, así de sencillo** –

Tenía ganas de decirle que sus palabras no me habían ayudado en lo más mínimo, pero considerando las molestias que se tomó al acompañarme y todo lo que había hecho por mí en el último mes, simplemente no me quedo de otra más que confiar en él.

Estacionamos el auto a una cuadra del lugar, cerca de un callejón. Al acercarnos vimos a dos enormes y amenazantes sujetos cuidando la elegante entrada.

-**venimos a la subasta** –dijo Sakuma tranquilamente.

Aquellos hombres solo nos clavaron la mirada, analizándonos.

-**Bienvenidos sean caballeros, llegan temprano a la subasta** –dijo finalmente uno de ellos.

-**Hasta entonces espero que disfruten de los espectáculos** –concluyo el otro.

Todo era demasiado extraño, quería irme a casa, pero a estas alturas solo quedaba seguir adelante.

Al entrar al recinto sentí como si hubiese entrado en un mundo diferente. El lobby era tan amplio, tan lleno de luz y de vida. Muchas personas, tanto hombres como mujeres, caminaban por todos lados vistiendo trajes de etiqueta y hermosos vestidos. Suaves cuchicheos resonaban por doquier junto con el sutil sonido de copas al brindar. Viendo eso era difícil de creer que estuviéramos en la peor zona de la ciudad.

No muy lejos de nosotros había un elegante letrero con lo que parecían ser horarios:

"_Exhibición Canina"  
8:00 pm_

"_Pelea de Perros"  
La Bestia vs El Emperador  
10:00 pm_

"_Gran Subasta"  
12:00 am_

Mire mi reloj angustiado, las 10 con veinte.

-**Entramos, conseguimos un perro y nos vamos ¿no?** –le dije algo molesto a Sakuma.

El solo rio nervioso.

-**Venga ¿P-por qué no miramos la pelea para pasar el tiempo?** –

Recuerdo haber escuchado en las noticias que las peleas de perros eran ilegales e iban en contra de los derechos de los animales, pero realmente no tenía más opciones, Seguí a Sakuma hasta pasar por otra puerta, el nuevo lugar no era tan elegante como el anterior, era más como una versión en miniatura del coliseo romano. Las gradas estaban llenas de hombres y una que otra mujer que gritaba y vitoreaban a sus favoritos.

El ruido y toda esa gente me estaban poniendo nervioso, mis manos temblaban, un sudor frio recorría mi frente y el latir de mi corazón se aceleraba dolorosamente.

Permanecimos de pie un poco más cerca de las gradas, desde ahí podíamos ver prácticamente toda la arena.

Yo esperaba ver dos perros mordiéndose con rabia hasta matarse o algo parecido, no creí ver a dos hombres completamente desnudos son sus miembros expuestos y duros como el concreto pateándose y golpeándose tratando de someterse el uno al otro.

Uno de ellos "La Bestia" era un tipo alto, de espalda ancha y músculos bien marcados, su cabello caoba era similar a la melena de un león con dos marcas anaranjadas en su rostro, sobre su blanca piel sobresalían unos cuantos moretones y raspones, en el cuello llevaba un grueso collar de cuero negro, curiosamente también tenía puesta una "cola" larga y rizada bien sujeta a su espalda baja.

Mientras que "El Emperador" aunque también era alto, sus músculos no eran tan grandes, inclusive se veía débil a comparación de su contrincante, su cabello castaño le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de muchos más moretones y el collar que llevaba era de un intenso color rojo, también al igual que la Bestia tenía una cola no tan larga pero sumamente esponjosa.

Yo estaba perplejo ante tal espectáculo. Mire a mi alrededor buscando a alguien más que fuese consciente de lo que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese lugar, pero al parecer yo era el único.

-**Oye Sakuma, esto…** –busque en mi buen amigo una explicación para tal exhibición de salvajismo y obscenidad.

-**Increíble ¿no crees? **–Dijo totalmente emocionado –**ya me habían dicho que estas peleas de perros eran intensas, pero no creí que fueran TAN intensas** –

¿¡De qué diablos estaba hablando!?

-**Pero Sakuma, ellos no son perros ¡son personas!** –era el colmo, creo que no estamos viendo lo mismo.

En ese momento Sakuma me miro y suspiro, para luego poner una tranquila y agradable sonrisa similar a la que ponen los padres cuando van a darles la "charla" especial a sus hijos.

-**Tranquilo Kido, fíjate bien en el cuello de esos dos, todas las personas que llevan esos collares son "mascotas". Humanos que se vendieron a sí mismos para toda clase de propósitos** –

-**¡Eso es prostitución! **–Dije molesto –** ¿Y qué hay de la subasta? ¡Eso es tráfico de personas! ¡Es ilegal!** –

-**R-relájate** –dijo nervioso por lo elevado de mi voz –**todos están ahí por decisión propia, así que no es para nada ilegal** –

-**Olvídate de eso** –estaba a punto de perder los estribos –**si ya sabias lo que se hace en este lugar ¿para qué me trajiste? **–

-**B-bueno, creí que querías una mascota para hacerte compañía** –rio más nervioso aún.

-**¡Te dije que quería comprar u perro guardián para sentirme seguro! ¿De dónde sacaste la loca idea de que quería comprar a una persona?** –

-**Este, y-yo, bueno, veras, lo que pasa es que… tu sabes… yo ¡Mira eso! **–dijo repentinamente señalando a la arena.

Un gran furor se extendió por en las gradas.

La Bestia acababa de derribar al Emperador manteniéndolo boca abajo en el suelo presionando su espalda con una sola de sus manos mientras que con la otra tomaba y tiraba con fuerza de la "cola" de su contrincante sacándola de un tirón junto con un grueso falo negro y un potente gemido.

Las personas silbaban y gritaban cosas como: "Termínalo" o "Dale duro"

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Acaso la Bestia iba a… no, no podía ser.

Aun con el control sobre su oponente, la Bestia lamio el grueso miembro plástico que tenía en la mano mostrándolo a la audiencia como si fuese un trofeo para luego lanzarlo lejos. Tomo su propio miembro y lo dirigió a la entrada del Emperador con la clara intención de penetrarlo.

A punto de lograrlo el mismo Emperador se las ingenió para ponerse de pie pateando a la Bestia. Dedicándole una sonrisa le hizo un gesto de negación con el dedo y le guiño un ojo, como si le estuviese diciendo a un niño pequeño lo que no debe hacer.

La pelea se reanudo. La multitud grito a más no poder. Y a pesar del ruido mi cuerpo ya no temblaba, estaba completamente ensimismado mirando a aquel chico de cabellos castaños que pateaba con fuerza a su oponente.

Minutos después de intensa lucha, la Bestia perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, oportunidad que el Emperador no desperdicio.

Se abalanzo sobre su oponente poniéndolo a cuatro patas mientras tiraba de la cola de la Bestia sacando un falo similar al que le habían quitado a él minutos atrás.

Sin presumir o exhibirse, penetro a su rival de una sola estocada y continúo embistiéndolo con fuerza.

Después de un rato, el Emperador tomo a la Bestia por los brazos obligándolo a apoyarse sobre sus rodillas mostrando al público como el miembro del sometido chico se sacudía violentamente hasta que finalmente con unos cuantos movimientos más el peli-caoba gimió disparando su semilla y cubriendo de blanco todo a su alrededor.

Temblando tras el clímax la Bestia cayo, o por lo menos la parte superior de su cuerpo. Su cadera permanecía elevada a merced del Emperador que sin mostrar misericordia alguna siguió embistiendo a la derrotada Bestia. Antes de acabar abandono el interior de su víctima y eyaculando sobre esta soltó un último y gutural gemido proclamándose campeón del encuentro.

Yo estaba simplemente sin habla.

Sin saber exactamente el cómo o el por qué me acerque a un inquietante hombre que obviamente trabajaba en el lugar recolectando el dinero de las apuestas.

-**Quiero comprar a ese perro **–le dije sin una sola pizca de miedo o duda.

-**Lo siento señor, estos perros no están a la venta** –dijo mirándome como si fuese un bicho raro.

-**El dinero no es problema, quiero a ese perro** –

Y ahí estaba yo, haciendo exactamente lo que dije que no haría ¿En qué lio me había metido?

* * *

**Chan chaka chan! que tal, les ha gustado? **

**Me pregunto si debería preocuparme el hecho de que todas mis historias son rango M? ya que**

**En lo personal (y siendo más que obvio) no tengo inconveniente con la pareja de Fudou x Kido, así que ahora les pregunto a ustedes estimados lectores. **

**Les gustaría que escribiera sobre alguna otra pareja?**

**Fuera de eso e imitando a un disco rayado les pido que por favor dejen algún review, una crítica, un comentario o un simple "X3" **

***''*MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA ESTE PUNTO*''**


	2. Chapter 2

**Taran!?**

**Argh! en este momento no me siento de ánimos, termine de transcribir la historia cuando el profesor no me dejo entrar a clase (depresión total) he tenido demasiadas tareas y demasiados trabajos de "equipo" tengo ganas de mandar todo al cacahuate y hacer fotosíntesis =3= ya que.**

**Pues aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta extrema alucinación.**

**Muchas gracias Inayaon.2 y a... mmm... te llamare Guest-san, por sus review y por mayoría de votos ya está en planeación un encantadora y (como todo lo que hago) extraña historia de GoenjixFubuki, pero eso no es todo! Por ser los únicos dos reviews pondré un apartado especial para las dos parejas solicitadas en Vida de Perros! Yeiii! (Lanza confeti y se va a una esquina a deprimirse) quisiera ser un cactus...**

**Ahora, sin más demostraciones de mi pésimo estado de ánimo y mi falta de sueño, disfruten el capítulo.**

**Advertencia: como diseñador de interiores me muero de hambre. :3**

* * *

Hoy ha sido un buen día.

Con más del 80% de las apuestas en contra, las regalías que obtendré con mi victoria me ayudaran a finalmente liquidar esa maldita deuda que me ha perseguido toda la maldita vida. Solo unos cuantos cientos de dólares más y seré libre para hacer lo que me de mi reverenda gana.

Con ese feliz pensamiento en mente y tras un buen y merecido baño, salí de las duchas con una simple toalla alrededor de mi cintura cubriendo mi intimidad y otra sobre mi aun húmedo cabello. Al llegar a los vestidores pude ver a mi buen amigo y contrincante "La Bestia" aunque fuera de la arena solo es Koujiro Genda, él ha sido como un hermano mayor para mí desde que llegue a este nido de ratas disfrazado como hotel de cinco estrellas.

No puedo decir que no me guste mi trabajo: buena paga, renta barata de un confortable departamento especial para los luchadores, 3 comidas diarias, gimnasio privado, servicio médico gratuito y d peleas por semana junto con un buen culo para follar, claro, si ganas el encuentro.

Aunque también tiene sus desventajas: poca vida social, cero autorización para tener pareja, altas probabilidades de ser violado dentro y fuera de la arena e intensivo "entrenamiento canino" con "instrumentos" de máxima calidad.

Como el infierno, pero decorado con flores y listones de colores.

-**¡Hey Genda! ¿Cómo sigue tu culo?** –le dije a mi buen amigo yendo a mi casillero contiguo al de él.

-**… **–

-**¿Sigues molesto por que te gane? **–pregunte acercándomele.

-**No estoy molesto, solo creí que esta vez te vencería **–me dijo frotando suavemente mi cabeza con su mano.

-**Estuviste a punto **–dije abrazándolo por la espalda sintiendo ese agradable calor que emanaba su piel. Me gustaría aclarar que no soy gay y que mi relación con Genda es pura amistad, pero desde que lo conozco siempre me ha gustado lo grande y cálida que llega a ser su espalda –**debiste terminar la contienda en lugar de presumir **–

-**Lo sé, pero después de que me ganaras 10 veces seguidas quería disfrutar un poco el momento **–

Las reglas de las peleas son muy simples: el combate es a mano limpia, los contendientes deben estar completamente desnudos; por un lado, para evitar trampas o el uso de armas ocultas, por el otro lado, es solo una simple exhibición para animar al público, ambos peleadores deben iniciar el combate usando "una cola" que no es otra cosa que un dildo con un extremo peludo para darle a las mascotas un aspecto más animal y menos humano, como si los collares que usamos no hicieran ese trabajo y finalmente el ganador es aquel que viole a su contrincante primero. Tan fácil y sencillo como jugar piedra, papel y tijeras.

Así es la vida o por lo menos la vida de las mascotas. Triste, pero la necesidad manda.

Estuvimos charlando un rato mientras nos vestíamos hasta que llego Anzai, un hombre chaparro, calvo y regordete que usa la mitad de unas extrañas gafas mecánicas; él es el encargado de las apuestas y mano derecha del Jefe, Reiji Kageyama, la más grande, gorda y traicionera rata dueña de todas y cada una de las mascotas de este legalmente clandestino negocio.

-**Fudou, el jefe quiere verte inmediatamente en su oficina** –fue todo lo que dijo.

¿Ahora qué diablos fue lo que hice?

-**¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora Fudou? **–pregunto Genda en un susurro apoyándose en mi hombro.

-_**¿Cómo esperas que lo sepa? **_–le conteste lo más calmado que pude.

-_**¿Crees que sepan lo del novato en los baños públicos? **_–pregunto otra vez y yo palidecí de inmediato.

¡Eso no fue culpa mía! No pueden obligarme a tomar la responsabilidad de eso, ese novato se lo busco solito. Maldición ¿Qué se supone que haga si me quitan los privilegios de luchador? O peor aún ¿Qué hare si me degradan a mascota de compañía?

Mi estómago comenzó a agitarse violentamente mientras un escalofrió recorría mi espalda y un tic nervioso de alojaba en mi ojo derecho.

-**¡De inmediato! **–grito Anzai al ver que no me estaba moviendo.

-**¡S-sí, enseguida voy! **–dije saliendo del mundo de pesadilla que mi mente creo ante la duda.

Termine de vestirme y salí corriendo de los vestidores lo más rápido que mi piernas me lo permitieran, no sin antes despedirme de Genda quien solo me deseaba buena suerte.

Corrí, corrí y seguí corriendo, atravesando salas y pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina de Kageyama, antes de entrar limpie el sudor de mi frente y arregle mis ropas tratando de recuperar la calma y el aliento. Una vez listo le di un par de suaves golpes a la puerta.

-**Señor Kageyama, soy Fudou **–hable lo más tranquilo que mi acelerado corazón me permitiera.

-**Pasa **–contesto una grave voz desde el interior de la oficina.

Trague saliva y respire profundo. Era hora, sin importar de que problema fuese acusado me las ingeniaría para salir bien librado, después de todo, no pueden enviar al actual campeón de peleas de perros a las subasta para terminar en el regazo de un gordo, pervertido y desagradable viejo ricachón ¿cierto? ¿¡CIERTO!?

-**Con permiso** –dije entrando en la lujosa oficina del jefe cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Lo primero que llamo mi atención fue que Kageyama, un hombre alto y delgado, de tez morena, nariz ganchuda, cabello largo ceniciento atado en una coleta y con una amenazante mirada siempre oculta tras unas gafas oscuras, estaba sonriendo, eso quiere decir que no va a regañarme o echarme la culpa de ese tonto incidente con el novato… creo. Lo segundo fue el hombre sentado frente al escritorio del jefe, cabello castaño en rastas o por lo menos la mayor parte, llamativos ojos rojos que brillaban a través de unas sencillas gafas de lectura, aun estando sentado podía ver que era delgado y alto más o menos de mi altura. Aunque su rostro luce cansado debo admitir que es bastante guapo.

Era el mismo hombre que estaba en la arena, gracias a él y a sus quejas fuera de lugar casi pierdo la pelea. Intente no mirarlo, pero era muy difícil, hay algo en él que simplemente llama mi atención.

-¿**Deseaba verme? **–pregunte finalmente viendo a mi jefe.

Kageyama solo asintió y siguió hablando con aquel hombre.

**-¿Este es el perro que solicito? **–pregunto señalándome.

En este negocio todos los que usan un "collar" se acostumbran a ser vistos y tratados como simples animales, a tal grado de llegar a comportarse como tales. Y yo no soy la excepción.

-**¿Eh? S-si es el, **_**pero…**_–contesto temblando ligeramente apartando la mirada.

¡Vaya hombre más raro! Por como actuó en la arena y viéndolo en este momento puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que es la primera vez que viene a un lugar como este… ¡Pero eso no responde por qué rayos estoy aquí!

-**Muy bien, me encargare del papeleo pendiente más tarde **–dijo Kageyama poniéndose de pie al igual que aquel sujeto –**entonces permítanme presentarlos, señor Kido, este perro es Akio Fudou si así lo desea puede llamarlo como usted guste **– Espera un momento… ¿Kido? ¡Ni hablar! ¿El mismo dueño de Kido's Corp.? Impresionante, quien diría que el presidente de tal empresa tuviese un fetiche por las mascotas –**Fudou, él es Yuto Kido, a partir de hoy será tu amo **–

¡Oh! Ya veo, eso lo explica todo, no iban a regañarme, solo iban a venderme, menos mal… ¿eh? Espera un momento…

-**¿¡Qué!? **–Grite haciendo que el tal Kido diese un brinco asustado -**¡Hey Kageyama! ¡Te recuerdo que yo no estoy en venta! **–

¡Era el colmo! No me había partido el lomo y el culo esforzándome tanto en los 2 años y medio que llevo trabajando aquí para que me vendan al primer hijo de papi que se presente.

-**Y yo te recuerdo Fudou, que el motivo por el cual los perros de pelea no suelen estar a la venta es porque tienen un precio muy elevado, precio que este amable caballero, al que a partir de ahora llamaras amo, tan gentilmente ha pagado la suma solicitada **–dijo con ese tono de voz tan grave y amenazante con la que mantiene a raya a mascotas y empleados por igual sin la necesidad de violencia –**Ahora, muestra algo de respeto **–

Me estremecí por completo, intentar hacer que Kageyama cambie de opinión cuando hay dinero de por medio es como tratar de convencer a la lluvia que caiga sobre el cielo.

Suspire derrotado, gire hasta quedar de frente a mi "amo" y extendí mi mano derecha a modo de saludo, él dudo bastante antes de tomarla, apuesto que ahora mismo se está arrepintiendo de su compra. Cuando finalmente correspondió el gesto me le acerque un poco y arrodillándome frente a él bese suavemente su mano.

-**Mi nombre es Akio Fudou, a partir de hoy estaré a su completa disposición. Por favor cuide bien de mi **–le dije mostrando el "respeto" que Kageyama inculco a todas las mascotas.

Él simplemente asintió apartando la mirada. Es tan raro, pero bien dice el dicho que hay que cuidarse de los callados ¿no? Ok… creo que empiezo a temer por mi masculinidad.

Con algo de miedo me puse nuevamente de pie.

-**Bien señor Kido ¿le parece que hagamos ahora el cambio de dueño? **–dijo repentinamente Kageyama.

-**Eh… Ah Si de acuerdo **–dijo Kido confundido soltando mi mano.

Entrando silenciosamente en la oficina, el pequeño esbirro de Kageyama, Anzai, entro llevando una bandeja de plata con varios collares de mascota en ella. Había toda una variedad de colores, materiales y adornos, desde los más sencillos hasta los más llamativos con gruesos pinchos de metal que lucían sumamente aterradores.

-**Escoja uno por favor **–dijo solemnemente el pequeño bribón.

Kido miraba fijamente los collares para luego posar sus ojos en mí, una y otra y otra vez. Me estaban dando unas ganas de gritarle que escogiera uno de una puta vez, pero estoy seguro que si lo hago Kageyama hará que me organicen una fiesta de despedida especial en la sala de castigos y eso, sería verdaderamente horrible.

-**el que tiene puesto le queda bien **–dijo finalmente mi amo.

-**Entonces uno rojo sencillo **–confirmo Anzai tomando un collar similar al mío de la bandeja y dándoselo a Kageyama antes de salir del lugar igual a como entro, en completo silencio.

Con el collar en manos Kageyama aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención de Kido.

-**Permítame explicarle la función de estos collares **–dijo haciéndome una señal para que me acercara, al hacerlo me sujeto con fuerza del collar, ahorcándome y tirando de el de modo que Kido lo viese correctamente –**Estos collares cuentan con un dispositivo especial que solo puede ser abierto por la huella digital del amo, de esta forma no hay que preocuparse por la localización de la mascota, al ser incapaces de quitarse el collar de un momento a otro se ven obligadas a volver a lado de su señor **–diciendo esto presiono su dedo pulgar sobre el sensor del collar abriendo la cerradura y liberándome de su agarre –**Ahora señor Kido, permítame registrar su huella en el collar **–

Me aleje un poco cediéndole el paso a mi amo y aproveche que Kageyama no estaba mirando para frotar suavemente mi cuello, no es que me hubiese dolido, es solo que había olvidado lo "cuidadoso" que es el Jefe.

-**Ahora colóquele el collar, esto completara el trámite de transferencia **–dijo Kageyama con una sonrisa –**Si lo desea podemos darle una placa con el nombre de su mascota, número telefónico y dirección. En caso de que se extravié **–

**-N-no hace falta, gracias **–dijo dándole la espalda a Kageyama dirigiéndose a mí.

Se veía más nervioso que al comienzo, sus manos temblaban bastante y sus ojos parecían querer decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo.

No pude evitar suspirar fastidiado, con ambas manos sujete y aparte mi cabello estirando un poco el cuello para que le fuese más fácil a mi amo ponerme el collar. Y así lo hizo.

Un suave clic sentencio que ahora le pertenecía a este hombre frente a mí.

-**Eso es todo **–dijo Kageyama –**No dude en llamarnos si tiene algún problema o duda **–

-¡**Espera un momento Kageyama! **–Si bien había aceptado este destino no me iría con las manos vacías –**Todavía tengo que recoger mis cosas **–más específicamente mis ahorros estratégicamente ocultos, nunca se sabe cuándo necesitare escapar al extranjero.

**-No pierdas el tiempo **–dijo el Jefe muy serio chasqueando los dedos.

¡PLAF!

A mis pies yacía una sencilla maleta deportiva.

-**Todo lo de tu departamento y casillero está ahí **–dijo el desagradable de Anzai apareciendo nuevamente como un fantasma –**claro,**_** exceptuando lo que estaba oculto bajo el colchón **_–Concluyo en un susurro.

Ratas.

Un hombre descubre lo poco que tiene cuando todas sus pertenencias caben en una simple maleta.

Molesto, tome la insignificante maleta y me la eche al hombro, seguir discutiendo sería inútil.

-**Casi lo olvido, **–dijo Kageyama mostrando una gran y elegante bolsa –**Por favor, acepte esto como un obsequio por su compra, estoy seguro que le será muy útil para entrenar a su mascota **–

Si he de describir esa bolsa con una palabra sería: sospechosa, extremadamente aterradora, poco confiable y sospechosa. Bueno, es más de una palabra, pero se da a entender la idea.

Como mascota "entrenada y educada" que se supone que soy, tome la sospechosa bolsa de las manos de Kageyama.

-**Yo la llevare **–

-**Eh… O-ok,**_** muchas gracias**_–dijo mi amo casi en un susurro.

-**Gracias por su compra y que "disfrute" a su mascota **–dijo Kageyama con una sonrisa tal que hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

Aun no podía creer que me acabaran de vender y no solo eso, habían encontrado y arrebatado los pocos ahorros que tenía. Con fuertes deseos homicidas perfectamente ocultos tras un rostro inexpresivo, mi nuevo amo y yo salimos finalmente de aquella fastidiosa oficina no sin antes hacer una sencilla reverencia ante Kageyama.

Realmente hoy HABÍA sido un buen día.

Mire de reojo a mi amo, estaba nervioso mirando de un lado a otro a través de los pasillos.

Definitivamente está perdido.

-**¿Hacia dónde quiere ir?** –le pregunte con lo que creí que sería una calmada voz.

Pero supongo que no fue muy calmada dado que mi amo dio un gran salto al escucharme.

-**¡Ah! Y-yo… bueno, mi, mi compañero está **–ok, me están dando ganas de golpear a este tipo tan raro –**d-dijo que, q-que lo buscara d-donde las subastas **–

-**Ya veo **–le dije empezando a caminar –**es por este lado **–

Caminamos en silencio, él solo se limitaba a seguirme, era TAN molesto.

-_**E-este, d-disculpa**_–dijo tan bajo que era difícil escucharlo.

Me detuve y vi que se había quedado unos pasos atrás, mirándome solo de reojo.

-**¿Se le ofrece algo? **–dije arqueando una ceja.

Desconozco si mi mala actitud de está orillando a una vida de suplicios y lamentaciones, pero sinceramente a estas alturas no me importa.

-**T-tu cuello… **– ¿eh? – **¿aun te duele? **–

-**¿Por qué lo pregunta? **–

-**e-es que parecía que te había lastimado cuando te quito el collar **–

Vaya, no parece que sea mal tipo… ¡No! No debo dejarme engañar ¡Solo quiere engatusarme con dulces mentiras para luego hacerme lamer sus zapatos!

-**Me encuentro perfectamente **–si bien no confío en él, por lo menos puedo darle el beneficio de la duda ¿no? –**Le agradezco su preocupación **–

Continúe caminando y él continuo siguiéndome en silencio.

Después de un rato por fin llegamos a la gran puerta que divide el zona publica de la Privada, al pasarla se desato un gran alboroto único de las subastas y justos frente a nosotros se abrió un inmenso mar de personas. Sorprendentemente mi "queridísimo" amo se apegó bastante a mí en lo que podría interpretar como ¿miedo? ¡No! Eso es imposible, él solo está jugando conmigo esperando a que baje la guardia.

A tropezones pasamos entre el gran tumulto de gente. De por si era difícil buscar a alguien entre tal gentío, ahora, hacerlo con alguien tan pegado a mi espalda lo volvía un poco más complicado.

Apartando "delicadamente" a algunas cuantas personas frente a nosotros llegamos finalmente al área cerca de la tarima donde muestran a las mascotas, pero llegamos un poco tarde, la subasta ya había dado inicio y no podríamos acercarnos más. La música de ambiente aunque es muy tranquila dominaba todo el lugar dejándote la única opción de acercarte a las personas para poder escucharlas.

Un suave tirón en la manga derecha de mi chaqueta me obligo a mirar a mi amo, quien curiosamente estaba demasiado cerca de mí.

-**Ya lo vi **–dijo hablando directamente a mi odio –**está en la tercera mesa del lado izquierdo **–su voz era bastante atrayente, claro, cuando no está tartamudeando.

Instintivamente mire en la dirección señalada y efectivamente ahí estaba, el mismo hombre con quien discutía Kido en la arena, liso cabello plateado, piel morena, con un parche cubriendo su ojo derecho y vistiendo un traje bastante casual.

Ahora fui yo quien se acercó a mi amo para hablarle al oído.

-**Iré a llamarlo, por favor no se mueva de aquí **–le dije dejando mi maleta y la "bolsa de obsequio" en el suelo.

Una vez iniciadas las subastas ya no se le permite el acceso a nadie, excepto a clientes distinguidos y a una que otra mascota.

Tras mostrarle mi collar al elegante hombre barbudo que vigila el acceso, avance tranquilo y veloz alrededor de las mesas evitando ágilmente meseros, mascotas de compañía y las largas manos de algunos clientes hasta llegar con el compañero de mi amo al que me acerque con mucho sigilo.

-**¿Señor Sakuma? **–le dije quedamente en el oído, él me miro un momento sorprendido y luego asintió –**el señor Kido espera por usted cerca de la tarima **–

Verificando que mis palabras eran ciertas me dedico una amplia sonrisa.

-**Gracias, iré en un minuto **–dijo.

Le devolví la sonrisa y regrese al lado de mi amo que para alegrarme más mi jodido día, estaba siendo rodeado y acosado por la común bola de idiotas que solo van a las subastas a armar alboroto y mirar a las mascotas.

Genial, simplemente Genial.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca del grupo llame la atención de aquellos inútiles buenos para nada para luego fijar mi vista en ellos y con la mejor de mis malignas sonrisas, solté mi carta del triunfo.

-**Woof **–Ladre y los inútiles palidecieron al darse cuenta de quién era yo.

Pidieron disculpas y salieron corriendo de ahí como almas llevadas por el diablo.

Que buena forma de quitarse un poco el estrés.

-**El señor Sakuma vendrá en un momento **–dije tomando nuevamente mis cosas y echándomelas al hombro.

Mi amo solo asintió y desvió la mirada. Creo que es más fácil entablar una entretenida conversación con una pared que con este hombre.

Suspire fastidiado haciéndome a un lado para que mi amo pudiese hablar con el tal Sakuma que poco a poco se acercaba a nosotros.

Mientras hablaban de sabrá Dios que, yo los miraba algo apartado de ellos o por lo menos lo hacía hasta que un par de manos cubrieron mi ojos.

No existía necesidad alguna de preguntar quién era, aquel cuerpo cuyo calor se extiende cubriéndote en un instante solo podía pertenecerle a mi buen amigo Genda.

-**¿Vienes a decirme adiós? **–pregunte apartando sus manos para verle de frente.

-**Algo así. Me sorprendió bastante enterarme que te iban a vender **–dijo con un triste semblante.

-**La vida es inexplicable, supongo que solo tuve mala suerte** –le dije frotando su cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos como él lo hace usualmente conmigo.

-**Supongo que si… ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está el gordo ricachón? **–pregunto buscando a nuestro alrededor.

-**El tipo de rastas **–le dije señalando a mi amo de forma discreta.

-**mmm… se ve muy normal **–dijo analizándolo con la mirada.

**-Pues te diré que es un poco raro. Casi no habla, si habla tartamudea, si le hablas se asusta y si elevas la voz tiembla como gelatina **–dije encogiéndome de hombros –**y para complicar más la situación, Kageyama le dio un obsequio "especial" por la compra **–concluí mostrando la sospechosa bolsa.

-**¡Oh vaya! Si no te conociera diría que tu virginidad está en peligro **–dijo tratando de sonar divertido sin mucho éxito –**Por cierto Fudou, me gustaría hablar de algo contigo antes de que te vayas **–

-**Vaya, parece que me conoces jajaja ¿Y bien? ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? ¡Venga suéltalo! Que si no te has dado cuenta ya estás hablando conmigo **–le dije riéndome.

El también rio un poco nervioso.

-**Bueno, veras… yo…** –su rostro estaba todo rojo, parecía un tomate con peluca –**desde hace un tiempo que quería decirte** –tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba, pero de un momento a otro su sonrojo desapareció, se puso sumamente serio y retrocedió un par de pasos mirando algo detrás de mí.

Al darme media vuelta vi a que ahí estaba el tipo, quiero decir amo, mirándonos, dudando si acercarse a nosotros o no.

El tal Sakuma había vuelto a su mesa con la clara intención de permanecer ahí, me aterra pensar que mi estimado amo quiere darme la "Bienvenida" él solo.

-**P-perdón por interrumpir **–dijo algo apenado.

-**No se preocupe, solo venía a despedirme del Emperador **–dijo Genda haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante Kido. Sin importar en que categoría estén, todas las mascotas deben mostrarse siempre respetuosas frente a los clientes especiales o dueños de mascotas, de lo contrario serán severamente castigados.

-**¿Y lo que me ibas a decir? **–es raro que Genda cambie una conversación porque alguien lo interrumpió.

-**No era nada importante, además no querrás dejar esperando a tu amo **–dijo risueño intentando restarle importancia al asunto. Mi mirada incrédula fue suficiente para que entendiera que no lo estaba logrando –**Tal vez te lo diga en otra ocasión ¿Vale? **–Dijo acariciando mi cabeza como de costumbre –**Pórtate bien **–

Ya había dado por terminada la conversación.

Me despedí de Genda levantando mi dedo anular y mostrándole la lengua, él tan solo rio. Tras reunirme nuevamente con mi amo emprendimos el camino hacia la salida, pasando por el lobby que al estar la subasta en su máximo esplendor, se encontraba completamente desierto.

-**N-no, no sabía que ustedes dos se llevasen bien **–dijo inesperadamente mi amo.

-**¿Eh? A si, la Bestia me ha apoyado mucho desde que llegué **– ¿qué diablos planea con esas preguntas?

-**Y-ya veo **–

Y finalmente llegamos al exterior, la brisa de media noche es muy revitalizante.

-**¿A dónde vas tan solo a estas horas Fudou? **–pregunto uno de los enormes gorilas que cuidan la entrada.

Les hice una seña con la mano y seguí caminando, pero ahora que lo pienso… no tengo ni la más mínima idea de a donde debo ir. Giré para ver a mi amo que continua a mis espaldas y no puedo evitar preocuparme; si estando dentro del recinto ya lo comparaba con una gelatina, ahora ese momento parecía lejano. Su cuerpo temblaba al por mayor, miraba a su alrededor una y otra vez asustado mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

¿Tanto le aterra que alguien se entere que el gran presidente de Kido's Corp. tiene un fetiche por las mascotas?

Es el colmo.

-**¿Hacia dónde? **–le pregunte, él solo salto y me miro como si le hubiese dicho: "voy a matarte" o algo parecido.

Tras un momento, respiro profundo, se tranquilizó un poco y señalo en dirección a un nada confiable callejón.

-**Nos estacionamos por allá **–dijo un poco más calmado.

Recapitulemos un poco…

Amo raro + Misterioso acompañante + oscuro callejón + mascota recién adquirida = una eterna pesadilla dividida en 1000 opciones diferentes, cada una más perturbadora que la anterior.

Ahora era yo quien temblaba aterrado.

Tome un poco de aire intentando calmarme. Había decido que le daría el beneficio de la duda y se lo daré.

-**Pues entonces en marcha **–dije empezando a caminar preparándome mentalmente para lo que pudiese ocurrir.

Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando algo a detrás de mí me obligo a ahogar un grito y dar media vuelta de un salto.

-**D-disculpa **–dijo mi amo quien solo había tratado de llamar mi atención tocando mi hombro.

Gracias a mis perturbadas conjeturas ese pequeño y simple acto fue suficiente para casi darme un infarto.

-**N-no tiene por qué disculparse, **_**después de todo fue culpa de mi trastornada imaginación **_–sonreí apartando la mirada por la vergüenza – **¿Qué ocurre? **–

-**¿Quería p-preguntarte si sabias conducir estándar? **–Dijo apenado –**Y-yo no me encuentro en condiciones de manejar, a-así que…** – ¿eh? ¿Ya la tiene dura?

-**Descuide si se manejar un auto estándar **–le dije forzando una tranquila sonrisa.

Si no mantengo a raya mis ideas terminare sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad.

Él también sonrió ¿Aliviado? Entregándome las llaves del auto, caminamos un poco más hasta ver el vehículo tristemente estacionado. No era elegante o del año, pero tampoco era una antigüedad, era bastante normal y estaba muy bien cuidado.

Suspire un poco más tranquilo mientras guardaba mis cosas en el maletero del auto, lo abordamos y nos pusimos en marcha.

Con el cinturón de seguridad bien puesto, la única conversación que mantenía con mi amo eran las indicaciones que me daba: en la siguiente cuadra a la izquierda, sigue derecho por el pabellón, en el semáforo a la derecha. Solo ansiaba escuchar el maldito "ya llegamos"

Conduje lo más prudente que pude sin tener ni la más mínima idea de a donde me llevaba. Por un momento llegue a pensar que me estaba sacando de la ciudad, pero finalmente, tras casi 2 horas de viaje en ese auto ajeno, con un amo que no conozco, en la peor noche de mi vida, llegamos a la zona rica de la ciudad, más específicamente a una sencilla pero elegante casa de dos pisos con un encantador y pequeño jardín. Con cuidado estacione el auto frente a lo que sería mi nuevo hogar. Un débil suspiro salió de mis labios mientras me quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y descendía del vehículo.

Tanto trabajo, esfuerzo y dedicación para que llegue un hombre poderoso y te joda la vida… literalmente.

En silencio saque mis cosas del maletero y seguí a mi amo quien ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa.

-**P-pasa **–dijo y obedecí. Al entrar en el recinto quede maravillado, era como entrar en un hotel de lujo privado. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de un fino y elegante papel tapiz y molduras de madera, a mi izquierda la sala de estar estaba llena de hermosos y no muy ostentosos muebles acomodados frente a una muy artesanal chimenea, más adelante a mi derecha un amplio comedor para 6 personas de madera finamente tallada, frente a este una enorme cocina salida de uno de esos programas de comida exótica y al fondo 2 grandes puertas de cristal que daban hacía un extenso y creo, bardeado* patio trasero, simplemente maravilloso, tal vez sufrir en este lugar no sea tan malo… ¿¡Pero que tonterías estoy pensando!? –**Si quieres puedes dejar tus cosas aquí **–dijo mi amo sacándome de mis bipolares pensamientos.

Mire el reloj de la sala ¡Eran casi las 3 de la mañana! Es tarde y ya estoy muy cansado, si este tipo quiere someterme y violarme hasta hacerme sentir como una débil e insignificante criatura más le vale que se dé prisa, entre más rápido termine de jugar conmigo más rápido podre acabar con esta ansiedad que me carcome las entrañas y conseguir dormir un poco.

Pose mi vista sobre mi amo, estaba dándome la espalda muy ocupado cerrando la puerta con seguro para evitar cualquier intento de escape. Considerando que es la primera vez que trata con mascotas será mejor que tome la iniciativa.

Tal y como el pidió, deje mi maleta y la odiosa bolsa en el suelo para luego acercarme a mi amo aprisionándolo suavemente contra la puerta comenzando a lamer su cuello, oreja y mentón.

-**¿¡Q-qué, qué se supone que estás h-haciendo!? **–exclamo asustado intentando inútilmente apartarme.

-**Lo que usted desee **–conteste sin detener mis actos empezando a acariciar su cuerpo por encima de la ropa dirigiéndome rápidamente a su entrepierna y tocándola con sensualidad –**Cualquier deseo o fantasía que tenga, puede decírmelo y lo volveré realidad **–

-**Y-yo… ¡Ah! **–No podía ver su rostro, pero podía sentir como su temperatura iba aumentando, como su cuerpo se iba relajando dejándose llevar poco a poco por el placer y como su voz se dejaba escuchar sumamente sensual y provocativa –**Yo ¡Ahhh! Y-yo no **–no… ¿Qué? ¿No lo ha hecho de pie? ¿No lo ha hecho con otro hombre? ¿No se lo han hecho por detrás? ¿¡Qué!? ¡No puedo trabajar con tan poca información! Además ¿Que parte de: quiero terminar con este suplicio cuanto antes, no entiende amo? Empecé a desabrochar su camisa sintiendo directamente como piel se estremecía ante mi tacto –**Yo ¡Ah! Yo no… ¡YO NO TE COMPRE PARA ESTO! **–grito desesperado dándome un fuerte codazo en la boca del estómago, sofocándome y haciéndome retroceder hasta caer al suelo.

Sentado en el frio suelo intente recuperar el suficiente aire para preguntar cordialmente el motivo de sus acciones.

-**¿¡PERO Qué dem**_**onios le…!? **_–Estaba furioso, sumamente furioso, pero no podía desquitar ese enojo contra mi amo dado que él estaba completamente fuera de sí, agazapado en el suelo contra la pared, temblando como si no existiese un mañana –**… **_**Hey**_** ¿E-está bien? **–

-**T-te equivocas, yo, yo no te compre para eso **–decía una y otra vez sin dejar de sollozar apegándose cada vez más a la puerta como si quisiera pasar a través de ella.

… Ok…

-**¿¡Entonces para que me compro!? **–Qué diablos pasa con este tipo, sí cree que voy a caer en su muy convincente actuación de inocencia está loco… aunque tal vez el loco sea yo…

-**¡Para ser un perro guardián! **–exclamo viéndome con una mezcla de tristeza y resentimiento impregnada en sus ojos.

-**¿eh? **–creo que en algún momento de la conversación me perdí.

Y creo que fue muy obvio ya que Kido respiro profundo tratando de calmarse y sin apartarse mucho de la puerta se sentó un poco más cómodo en el suelo mirándome de frente, hablando con mucha seriedad.

-**Creo que debería contarte todo desde el principio **–dijo más calmado, tomo un poco de aire y continuo – **¿T-tú, sabes quién soy yo? **–

¿Tengo que responderle? Creo que sí.

**-El presidente de Kido´s Corp. Mejor conocido como el genio de los negocios Yuto Kido ¿no? **–Respondí algo dudoso, él solo asintió –**aunque si he de ser honesto le diré que últimamente está perdiendo su toque **–

En los barrios bajos cualquier cambio en la economía, buena o mala, es realmente notoria y desde hace algún tiempo ha habido rumores de que Kido's Corp. está empezando a decaer.

**-¿A cuánto tiempo te refieres? **–pregunto sin mirarme.

¿Cuánto tiempo será?

-**Más o menos un mes… creo **–

Una triste sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

-**Era de esperarse **–dijo desfajándose un poco la camisa –**Hace poco más de un mes yo, fui asaltado cuando iba saliendo del trabajo. U-un, un tipo me amenazo con una navaja… y yo **–su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. No creo que esté jugando –**l-le ofrecí todo cuanto tenía en ese momento, p-pero ese, ese sujeto dijo que no le interesaba nada de eso y, cuando intente escapar **–sus ojos se humedecieron mientras levantaba lentamente su camisa mostrándome su bien formado torso, tan firme, tan suave, pero había algo que saltaba rápidamente a la vista. Una cicatriz, una gran y muy notoria cicatriz en su costado izquierdo –**Me apuñalo y por el shock perdí el conocimiento, cuando por fin desperté estaba en cuidados intensivos, estuve en coma por 10 días. Desde entonces yo,**_** yo no puedo…**_–su voz se volvía cada vez más débil, su cuerpo era sacudido por violentos temblores, lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y sus manos se aferraban desesperadas a su cabeza tirando de algunas de sus rastas.

¿Qué diablos se supone que haga ahora? Fui entrenado para complacer no para dar apoyo emocional.

**-Lo siento **–dijo repentinamente mi amo.

¿Eh?

-**No era mi intención el causarte problemas **–dijo entre suaves sollozos –**mí, mí psicólogo dijo que con un perro guardián aquí me sentiría más seguro y luego Sakuma, él dijo que sabía dónde conseguir un perro fácil de entrenar pero, cuando los vi a ti y a la Bestia… yo… yo **–

Ya veo, así que por eso discutían. El tal Sakuma lo llevo donde Kageyama sin siquiera contarle a que se iba a enfrentar.

-**A-aunque no me creas yo… yo no soy el tipo de hombre que tú crees… **–

-**Tranquilo, le creo **–él me miro sorprendido sin poder ocultar por más tiempo sus lágrimas –**yo, bueno más bien TODOS en la arena lo escucharon regañar al señor Sakuma, inclusive casi pierdo la contienda por estarlo escuchando **–no pude evitar reírme un poco al ver como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo al darse cuenta que lo había escuchado. Todo esto me hacía sentir sumamente avergonzado y aliviado.

-**Y-yo, cuando te vi oponerte a la Bestia no podía creerlo, estaba realmente sorprendido, tanto que antes de darme cuenta ya estaba frente a ese hombre ¿Anzai? Decidido a comprarte, para cuando llegue a la oficina de Kageyama ya me había arrepentido, pero no podía dar marcha atrás **–

Vaya, cuantos problemas causan los mal entendidos ¿me pregunto si le dará gracia todo lo que pensé desde que lo vi en la oficina? Pero…

-**Eso no termina de justificar el por qué **–puede que sus palabras sean sinceras pero hay algo que no me queda claro aún –**un intento de robo **_**o violación**_** se superan con terapia ¿Para qué arriesgarse a comprar un animal de dudosa procedencia en la peor cloaca de la ciudad?**

**-**_**tu no lo entiendes **_–susurro escondiendose entre sus brazos y rodillas.

-**¿Qué se supone que debo entender? **–

-**¡QUE NO PUEDO SUPERARLO! **–Grito desde su escondite sorprendiéndome – **¡No puedo dormir! ¡No puedo salir solo de mi casa! Maldición ¡Ni siquiera puedo mirar la televisión sin que el maldito ruido me saque de quicio! **–estaba completamente frustrado.

No sé qué pueda hacer o si hay algo más que pueda decir, lo único que sé es que este hombre frente a mi necesita la ayuda y el apoyo de las personas cercanas a él, no de una estúpida mascota que estuvo a punto de violarlo.

Permanecimos sentados en el suelo sin vernos, sin movernos, cada uno atrapado en sus propios pensamientos.

El silencio reinaba a nuestro alrededor únicamente ofuscado por las sollozantes heridas del cuerpo y mente de mi amo, heridas que yo jamás podría curar ni en un millón de años.

Luego, lo inevitable.

Sin saber cómo, la alarma de un auto resonó como salida del mismísimo averno triturando el silencio destruyéndolo por completo.

Y antes de que comprender lo que había pasado Kido ya se había abalanzado sobre mí de rodillas entre mis piernas, clavando sus uñas con fuerza a mi espalda, ocultando su rostro en mi hombro y con sus labios abiertos pegados a mi cuerpo ahogando un grito lleno de impotencia, desesperación y rabia.

Estaba en shock ¿Cómo debería reaccionar? Debería tratar de consolarlo o simplemente apartarlo.

-**… Hey ¿S-se encuentra bien?** – ¿¡Cómo diablos va a estar bien!? –**Y-ya paso, cálmese por favor **–con cuidado sujete sus hombros sin apartarlo tratando de darle un poco de apoyo.

-_**Eso no es verdad**_–susurro aferrándose a mi como si su vida dependiese de ello –_**Esto no ha terminado **_–

-**¿A-a qué se refiere? **–

-_**E-ese sujeto, él vendrá por mí, no se detendrá hasta atraparme **_–podía sentir mi hombro humedeciéndose por sus lágrimas.

-**E-eso es imposible, un ladrón no suele ensañarse con una víctima y mucho menos si el robo fallo **–no sé porque este argumento sacado de una novela melodramática de misterio está comenzando a preocuparme enserio.

-**Lo mismo dijo la policía, pero ellos no estuvieron ahí esa noche, ellos no lo escucharon **– ¿eh? ¿Qué deberían haber escuchado? Y como leyendo mis pensamientos Kido siguió con su relato –**él, ese hombre cuando me apuñalo, él, él dijo… **–sin apartarse ni un centímetro de mí, se acercó lentamente a mi oído susurrando –_**Nos veremos pronto, gallinita de los huevos de oro **_–dijo antes de apoyarse nuevamente en mí.

Me sentí ligeramente identificado con él. Siendo perseguido, sin tregua, sin descanso, sin compasión alguna. Mi pecho dolía, lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos y en un momento de debilidad abracé a Kido atrayéndolo más a mí acariciando suavemente su cabeza y hablándole al oído con una dulzura completamente ajena a mi persona.

-**Cálmese, todo estará bien puede contar con mi apoyo, definitivamente lo protegeré **–Sé que es difícil de comprender, yo ni siquiera lo entiendo del todo. Primero quiero golpearlo, luego pienso en violarlo y ahora, solo quiero protegerlo.

Tal vez y solo tal vez, este hombre que se oculta entre mis brazos sea la persona a la que he estado buscando, aquella que necesite de mi tanto como yo pueda llegar a necesitar de ella, aquella que dependa de mí tanto como yo de ella, aquella que permanezca eternamente a mi lado y me sea fiel de la misma forma que yo lo seré, tal vez. Diablos, sigo pensando puras tonterías, una mascota tiene prohibido enamorarse y mucho menos de su amo.

Permanecimos de esa forma un largo rato, el cuerpo de Kido poco a poco dejo de temblar, sus sollozos se hacían cada vez más débiles hasta desaparecer por completo y sus uñas lentamente soltaban mi piel manteniéndose unido a mí en un delicado abrazo.

-**¿Mejor? **–le pregunte quedamente al oído, él asintió y se apartó de mi a desgana secando con el dorso de su mano algunas lágrimas fugitivas.

-_**Gracias **_–dijo con una media sonrisa que desapareció casi de inmediato –**Y-yo, no sé qué debo hacer ahora **–

Verlo de esa forma: arrepentido, avergonzado y parcialmente asustado lograba que olvidara por completo el estrés, enojo y ansiedad que sentía cuando llegue aquí.

-**¿Por qué no comienza por mostrarme la casa? **–él me miro confundido –**Ya sabe, si voy a ser su perro guardián debo conocer perfectamente este lugar ¿no? Además, aun no me dice si tengo permitido subirme a los muebles, donde estará mi plato de comida o donde debo hacer mis necesidades **–le dije riendo aunque por la cara tan seria que puso dudo mucho que le haya echo gracia.

-**¿Eres consciente de que eres una persona y no un perro, cierto? **–Sus palabras atravesaron mi pecho como flechas –**no tienes por qué referirte a ti mismo como un animal **–Vaya tipo más raro, enserio.

-**Soy consciente de que soy un ser humano, pero mientras siga siendo una mascota no puedo llamarme a mí mismo persona **–Kido tenía cara de querer protestar, pero mi vida como mascota no es algo que me guste discutir con alguien a quien apenas conozco o que acabo de intentar violar –** ¿me mostrara la casa o deberé investigar por mi cuenta? **–le dije con una gran sonrisa poniéndome de pie y ofreciéndole mi mano para que hiciera lo mismo.

Dando por cerrado el tema de las mascotas Kido me dio un pequeño tour por el lugar, por la sala, por la sencilla sala del trono oculta cerca de la entrada, por el comedor y cerca de la cocina donde note que había una sencilla puerta de servicio que conectaba con el patio trasero y el cuarto de servicio. Tenía ganas de reírme al ver que en la base de esa puerta había "otra" puerta especial para perros.

-**S-se suponía que volvería a casa con un perro grande como un pastor alemán o un Dobermann **–se excusó Kido al ver la puerta.

-**Jajaja relájese, eso no me molesta **–aunque pensándolo bien, creo que sí puedo pasar por ahí.

.**P-por cierto, me preguntaba si… si podría llamarte por tu nombre **–

Con esas palabras pude sentir como un suave calor se apoderaba de mis mejillas, Kido no es mal tipo una vez que lo llegas a conocer.

-**Claro que puede, usted es mi amo y puede llamarme de la forma que más le guste **–dije con una sonrisa, sin embargo creo que no le agrado mi comentario dado que de inmediato abrió la boca para replicar –**PERO **–exclame y aprovechando su sorpresa me acerque un poco a él mirándolo fijamente a esos atrayentes ojos rojos –**para que sea un poco más equitativo tendrá que dejarme hacer lo mismo ¿te parece bien Y-U-T-O? **–concluí con una sonrisa.

Le tomo unos 3 segundos comprender del todo lo que acababa de decir. Al final me mostro una sonrisa, tan linda y encantadora que por un momento hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza haciéndome sentir sumamente feliz y como el bastardo más grande del planeta por haber intentado violar a tan buen hombre.

Reímos un poco y seguimos con el recorrido hacía el segundo piso. Subiendo las escaleras el primer cuarto del lado izquierdo era un gran estudio, cuyas paredes estaban completamente cubiertas de estantes repletos de libros o algo así considerando que la mayoría de los libros se encontraban apilados uno sobre otro en el suelo de madera y unos cuantos más abandonados a su suerte en alguna triste esquina del recinto. Al centro del cuarto, situado de espaldas frente a una gran ventana oculta tras los estantes, un elegante escritorio cubierto de papeles, libros y una muy moderna computadora mantenía su refinado porte, en el suelo, justo a un lado del escritorio y entre los libros una pequeña y confortable cama de color gris con huesos y huellitas de perro bordados en negro lo suficientemente amplia para dormir echo bolita, llamaba la atención entre todo ese desordenado lugar.

-**Aquí es desde donde trabajo **–dijo bastante tranquilo.

-**Y al parecer también es donde voy a dormir **–le dije en broma señalando la pequeña cama.

-**¿eh? **–3 segundos para la comprensión total de mis palabras – **¡T-te equivocas! eso es… **–

-**Tranquilo Yuto, ya lo sé **–es bastante divertido molestarle de esta forma.

-_**¿Siempre eres así? **_–Preguntó en voz baja sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-**¿De molesto y fastidioso? Sí, pero descuide, si he dicho que voy a protegerlo tenga por seguro que lo hare **–le dije completamente decidido apoyando mi mano en su hombro.

Me sorprende la velocidad con la que me estoy acostumbrando a Yuto, como si nos hubiésemos conocido de una forma más normal hace mucho tiempo.

El siguiente cuarto era un poco más pequeño que el estudio, la única diferencia era que en ese cuarto había una muy sencilla cama individual con una cabecera de madera con adornos de metal, una pequeña mesa de noche y una cajonera, aunque al igual que el estudio estaba repleto de estanterías con más libros en el suelo y en la cama que en su lugar.

-**Aquí vas a dormir **–dijo Yuto intentando ocultar el tenue rubor que cubría su rostro.

-**Ohhh y yo que ya me había hecho ilusiones con la camita del estudio **–él solo me miro entre molesto y divertido.

Después estaba el baño principal de la casa, con baldosas blancas y azules, los finos muebles de porcelana eran de color azul celeste platinado con un estilo muy minimalista, la cortina de la tina era semi-transparente con un sencillo estampado en la base de burbujas ascendentes que daban la sensación de que la persona que usase esa tina se estaría duchando en el extenso y cristalino océano.

Me sonroje ante la idea de ver a Yuto duchándose dentro de esa tina, enserio, tengo que hacer algo con mi imaginación desbordada.

El último cuarto, el de Yuto era un amplio y galante espacio como era de esperarse del presidente de una de las empresas más importantes del país. Una amplia cama y mullida cama era lo primero que se podía apreciar, inclusive desde el pasillo, a cada lado de la cabecera 2 finas mesas de noche, a los pies, pegado a la pared de enfrente, una sencilla y rustica cómoda, el cuarto entero estaba pintado de un azul oscuro con molduras blancas bastante encantador, quitando lo desordenado del lugar, claro jamás como el estudio, era muy acogedor.

-**Lindo cuarto **– le dije tratando de ignorar el desorden.

Él asintió en silencio.

-**Creo que ya es todo **–dijo mirando a su alrededor buscando algo que hubiese olvidado.

-**Muy bien, siendo ese el caso entonces ya sería hora de ir a descansar ¿no? Hoy ha sido un muy largo día **–dije con un suave bostezo.

Repentinamente la cara de Yuto palideció hasta parecer un espectro.

-**P-pero aún es muy temprano **–dijo alejándose del cuarto. El nerviosismo había vuelto a tomar control de su voz – **¡Y-ya sé! ¿Por qué no vamos a la sala y charlamos un rato? Prepararé café **–concluyo caminando hacia las escaleras.

¿Pero qué demonios?

Sujete a Yuto por el brazo obligándolo a detenerse y a mírame de frente.

-**¿Qué pasa? **–

-**N-no pasa nada ¿Por qué debería pasar algo? **–Reía con una obviamente falsa sonrisa mientras unas cuantas gotas de sudor descendían por su frente –**Preparare un poco de café. V-vamos, m-me gustaría saber más de ti **–

Nuevamente intento escapar y nuevamente lo detuve.

-**Yuto ¿Cómo esperas que te ayude si no me dices que te pasa? **–

Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, su cuerpo temblaba y se retorcía como si quisiese volver a convertirse en esa pequeña bola de carne que intentaba inútilmente atravesar la puerta de la entrada.

-_**No quiero **_–dijo en un susurro casi inaudible –_**Tengo miedo, no quiero irme a dormir. Por favor Akio, acompáñame a tomar un poco de café **_–su mirada fija en mí se veían suplicantes y llenos de pesar –_** Si duermo volveré a revivir ese día, a ese hombre y sus palabras. No quiero. **_–

Podía entenderlo, soñar con un triste momento una y otra vez es aterrador, pero evitarlo no es la solución.

-**Ni hablar, tú te vas a dormir en este instante **–

Sus ojos empezaban a brillar con rabia y es lógico, sin importar si nos estamos llevando bien, cuando el amo ordena la mascota cumple y yo soy como el pato que intenta tirarle a la escopeta.

-**¿¡Es que acaso no me escuchas!? **–

-**Pues parece que eres tu quien no escucha **–le dije tomándolo por los hombros y obligándolo a recargarse en la pared.

-**¿¡Quién demonios te crees que eres!? **–

-**¡Tu Perro Guardián! **–Exclame con fuerza asustándolo –**Si algún extraño se te acerca ten por seguro que te defenderé, Si tienes miedo ten por seguro que estaré a tu lado apoyándote hasta que lo superes y Si el infeliz que te hizo esto vuelve a aparecer ten por seguro que le daré una golpiza tal que deseara nunca haber nacido **–

Es increíble lo genial que puedo llego a sonar cuando no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que estoy diciendo.

Él no dijo nada solo sonrió entre lágrimas silenciosas. Volvimos al cuarto y Yuto se preparó para dormir, se desvistió casi por completo quedando solo en ropa interior antes de ponerse una simple piyama de franela de dos piezas, de color beige con estampado a cuadros.

Debo admitir que mi asustadizo amo tiene un buen cuerpo aunque algo descuidado por el miedo. Pude sentir como un nuevo calor subía hasta mis mejillas.

-**Y… ¿No le recetaron algún medicamento para dormir? **–pregunte desde la puerta mirando todo a mi alrededor tratando de evitar que mi vista se quedase fija en Yuto que se abotonaba la camisa de franela con tortuosa lentitud.

**-Se supone que sí, pero el doctor dijo que podrían causarme adicción y termino cambiando mi prescripción **– dijo algo triste sentándose al borde de la cama.

-**¿Cuál era el nombre? **–

-**¿eh? Ah, sí mal no recuerdo era "Eternal Night" o algo así, pero no he podido conseguirla por mi cuenta **–

Vaya, vaya ¿ahora los doctores usan drogas ilegales para tratar a sus pacientes? Con razón cambiaron su receta.

-**Creo que yo podría conseguirla **–pensé en voz alta.

Ante mis palabras Yuto volvió a abalanzarse sobre mí, esta vez simplemente sujetándose de mi chaqueta con una desesperada esperanza brillando es sus ojos.

**-¿Enserio? ¿¡Lo dices enserio!? **–por un momento me pareció ver a un alcohólico rogando por un trago de licor.

**-S-sí, no hay nada que no se pueda conseguir en el mercado negro **–el brillo en su mirada se opacó por un segundo –**D-descuide, tendrá mala fama, pero buscando en el lugar correcto se encuentran cosas de muy buena calidad **–

-**¿Estás seguros? **–

-**Muy seguro, no tiene por qué preocuparse. Mañana… bueno, en unas horas más contactare con mis conocidos para conseguirle el medicamento, hasta entonces intente descansar un poco **–le dije frotando suavemente sus hombros para darle confianza –**Además tengo el sueño liguero, si llega a despertar tenga por seguro que en menos de 3 segundos estaré a su lado para reconfortarlo **–

-**¿Lo dices enserio? **–

-**La verdad, no **–su expresión se apagó casi por completo –**Considerando que yo estaré en el otro cuarto, que aún no me ubico bien en este lugar y que no veo en la oscuridad creo que me tardare unos 10 segundos por lo menos **–le sonreí cómplice disfrutando las divertidas cara que ponía mi amo.

No dijo nada, solo me dedico una tímida sonrisa mientras se apartaba de mí dirigiéndose nuevamente a la cama.

-**Que descanses Yuto **–

-**Gracias Akio, lo intentare **–

En eso quedamos, baje rápidamente por mi maleta y la ahora inútil bolsa, al subir me asegure de que Yuto estuviese acostado y entre en "mi habitación" con la intención de dormir aunque fuesen unos míseros 30 minutos, pero un par de "inconvenientes" me lo complicaron un poco el descanso.

El primero, la cama estaba prácticamente cubierta de libros los cuales sin muchos ánimos empecé a ponerlos en el suelo, ya los guardare mañana… al rato... lo que sea.

Y la segunda, unos cuantos gritos provenientes del cuarto de mi amo me alertaron y antes de pensar en algo más ya había echado a correr hacia el origen del ruido.

Yuto quien permanecía dormido se movía de un lado a otro de la cama, sudando, llorando, sus manos apretaban desesperadas las sabanas, sus labios permanecían abiertos suplicando al fantasma de sus recuerdos que lo dejara en paz. Se veía tan atormentado, tan frágil y tan indefenso.

Sentándome en la cama lo tome de los brazos atrayéndolo hacia mí, no sabía que hacer me sentía completamente inútil.

-**¡Yuto, despierta! Todo está bien, estoy aquí a tu lado **–repetía una y otra vez ignorando si serviría de algo.

Varios segundos pasaron sintiéndose como horas hasta que las aún temblorosas manos de Yuto se sostenían débilmente de mis ropas.

-**¿A-Akio? **–pregunto despertando por fin de la pesadilla.

**-Sí, soy yo, tranquilo ya estoy aquí** –

Al sentirlo llorando inconsolable entre mis brazos pude comprender un poco la situación, todos los días sin falta desde que fue dado de alta del hospital Yuto no ha tenido ni un segundo de descanso, huyendo de aquel hombre que lo persigue hasta en sus sueños.

No era lástima lo que empezaba a sentir por él, no, más bien una completa empatía hacia su sufrimiento.

Un largo tiempo pasó antes de que mi amo se calmase lo suficiente para que me soltara y dejase de llorar.

-**Tranquilo, aquí estoy y definitivamente te protegeré **–le dije recostándolo suavemente sobre el lecho limpiando sus lágrimas con sumo cuidado.

La sonrisa que me dedico estaba llena de gratitud, pero al mismo tiempo su semblante se encontraba completamente vacío, en su mirada se reflejaba la necesidad latente de dormir y de la misma triste forma parecía que con cada sollozo se le escapaba poco a poco la vida entera y lo único que yo podía hacer era regresarle la sonrisa.

Con algo de pesar Yuto volvió a acomodarse en la cama intentado dormir, rogando librarse de las pesadillas.

Estaba cansado, demasiado cansado. Apenas había salido del cuarto cuando Yuto fue nuevamente atrapado por los malos sueños.

Esta misma situación se repitió una y otra y otra vez, mientras mi amo era incapaz de permanecer dormido 5 minutos yo no podría permanecer despierto ni un minuto más. A tal grado que al cabo de un rato decidí mandar al diablo mi recién estrenado lado amable dejando a mi verdadero yo tomar las riendas de la situación.

-**Ya me harte, hazte a un lado **–le dije quitándome la playera y los zapatos y dejándolos abandonados en algún lugar del ya desordenada habitación.

**-¡Y-ya te dije que no te compre con esa intención! **–Yuto se veía muy molesto y confundido, con una mano se cubría con las sabanas y con la otra intentaba evitar que me subiese a la cama.

-**Eso ya lo sé, solo deme espacio **–dije empujándolo ligeramente y acomodándome a su lado.

Sin pedir permiso u autorización me tape con las cobijas acomodándome para dormir, una vez listo tire del brazo de Yuto, quien permanecía sentado en la cama sin comprender, obligándolo a acostarse sobre mi pecho –

-**¿Q-qué se supone que e-estás…? **–

-**Facilito las cosas **–su cara denota que no entiende de que estoy hablando –**Si me quedo aquí matare dos pájaros de un tiro, conseguiré descansar un poco y si vuelve a tener pesadillas solo tendrá que aferrarse a mí para sentirse mejor **–

-**P-pero… **–

-**Pero nada, he estado despierto desde las 5 de la mañana de ayer con "entrenamiento", practica de combate y una muy difícil pelea por el título de campeón **–le dije cerrando los ojos y llevando mis manos a mi nuca para usarlos de almohada.

No hubo quejas, solo las manos de Yuto que tímidas se posaban sobre mi pecho, acurrucándose a mi lado y dejándose llevar por el sueño acumulado.

Y finalmente paz…

Aunque claro, el gusto no me duro mucho.

* * *

**Chan chaka chan! ... enserio no estoy de animo =A=;**

**Qué tal? **

** Un review, comentario y critica ya saben que son bienvenidos.**

***Antes de que se me olvide, aunque el todopoderoso internet y mi diccionario no me lo dejaron muy claro, por "Bardeado" yo entiendo altas paredes de concreto que rodean un lugar.**

**Intentare meterle prisa a Mala Noche y espero actualizar pronto ambas historias, hasta entonces...**

**Have a Nice Day! ... y ahora tengo hambre... vaya día.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMGOSH! OMGOSH! OMGOSH! Doble Update! (Corre por todos lados)**

**Quién lo diría, es la primera vez que sucede esto! Estoy tan feliz!**

**Cof cof cof Ok al grano, legalmente estoy de vacaciones y que mejor forma de celebrarlo que actualizando, no?**

**Para todos aquellos que han seguido mis historias desde hace tiempo y para los recién llegados que me han demostrado de forma masiva su amor (owo) espero que disfruten tanto el nuevo capítulo de "Mala Noche" como de "Vida de Perros"**

**Ahora sí, lléguenle.**

* * *

Estaba oscuro, completamente oscuro, sin importar en qué dirección mirara la oscuridad estaba presente.

Mi cuerpo se movía por si solo adentrándome cada vez más profundo dentro de aquella asfixiante oscuridad.

A lo lejos podía ver un escenario familiar, como si fuese una película proyectada sobre aquella oscuridad, se trataba del estacionamiento de mi empresa. Me estremecí por completo, ya sabía lo que pasaría a continuación. Caminaría hasta mi coche y en ese momento aquel hombre aparecería, amenazándome con aquella maligna sonrisa para luego apuñalarme.

Quería detenerme, alejarme de ese lugar, pero era inútil, mis pies seguían avanzando en contra de mi voluntad y mi cuerpo entero se negaba a obedecerme, obligándome a repetir todos y cada uno de los movimientos que hice esa noche.

Gruesas lágrimas descendían de mis ojos mientras me acercaba al auto y tal como lo había predicho, aquel hombre apareció de entre las sombras con navaja en mano avanzando hacia mí. Yo gritaba desesperado, suplicándole, pero él hacía caso omiso de mis palabras, me sentía impotente, el momento había llegado y aquel sujeto se abalanzaba sobre mí, en cualquier segundo sentiría el dolor del frio metal atravesando mi piel.

Pero nada paso.

Aquel hombre permanecía encima de mí, pero en vez de apuñalarme estaba tocando mi cuerpo, desde mis hombros, recorriendo mi pecho, delineando la cicatriz de mi torso hasta llegar a mi entrepierna.

¿¡Qué estaba pasando!? Esta no era mi pesadilla habitual ¡Era mucho peor!

Trate de apártalo pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, solo podía sentir como ese desagradable calor comenzaba a invadirme rápidamente.

Un potente grito abandono mis labios sacándome finalmente de aquel oscuro mundo de pesadillas.

Lo siguiente que vi fue el techo de mi habitación, se veía difuso a casusa de las lágrimas que inundaban mis ojos, permaneciendo boca arriba en la cama lleve mis manos hasta mi rostro preguntándome por qué mi pesadilla había cambiado tanto y por qué aun sentía ese calor en mi entrepierna.

Sin moverme mire a mí alrededor sintiendo como si algo faltara, me incorpore un poco apoyándome sobre mis codos observando con mucho cuidado cada detalle de mi desordenado cuarto. Una sola palabra salió de mi boca aclarando mis dudas y mostrándome nuevos enigmas.

-**Akio **–Él era real ¿cierto? No pude haberlo soñado. Y si era real ¿en dónde estaba? –** ¿Akio? ¿Dónde estás? **–pregunte al aire esperando verlo salir del otro cuarto o del baño.

-**Aquí abajo **–su voz se escuchó tan cerca que me sorprendió.

Lo busque con la mirada sin encontrarlo, un fugaz presentimiento me llevo a bajar la vista incrédulo y a levantar las sabanas que me cubrían.

¡Ahí estaba él! Mirándome con una sonrisa tranquila, cómodamente acostado entre mis piernas y con mi miembro expuesto y despierto entre sus manos.

La imagen era tan irreal que me tomo varios segundos comprender del todo.

-**¿¡Q-qué, qué crees que estás haciendo!?** –exclamé aterrado intentando por todos los miedos apartar el rostro de Akio de mi entrepierna. Lo único que conseguí fue que me sujetara de las muñecas inmovilizando mis brazos por debajo de mis caderas – **¡Basta! ¡S-suéltame por favor! **–

-**Creo que eres tú quien no entiende, Yuto. Yo también estoy cansado y tú ni siquiera me dejas descansar por 5 míseros minutos **–me reclamo acercando sus labios a mí miembro –**Relájate un poco. No pienses en esto como algo entre amo y mascota, imagina que es un método secundario de emergencia para conciliar el sueño **–dijo mientras metía mi pene de lleno en su boca como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Nunca había sentido algo así, no era la primera vez que alguien me hacia estos "favores" durante el sexo, aunque normalmente se trataba de alguna hermosa mujer, la lengua de Akio recorriendo mi miembro de arriba abajo era lo más increíble que había experimentado en mi vida.

-**¡Ahhhhh! ¡A-Akio! **–sin importar cuanto esfuerzo pusiese en callar mis gemidos, estos continuaban resonando con fuerza por la habitación –**A-Akio, t-te lo ruego ¡Ahh! No más… **–

Akio ignoraba deliberadamente mis suplicas poniendo cada vez más empeño en sus actos, succionaba vigorosamente para luego sacar mi miembro de su boca. Besaba, mordía y lamía mi glande con lo que podía definir como una tortuosa dulzura, repetía este acto una y otra vez y nuevamente volvía a cubrirme con sus labios, tragándome por completo.

En pocos minutos me había arrastrado a la locura.

-**¡Akio, v-voy a…! **–simplemente no pude más y eyaculé en aquella deliciosa boca que aceptaba cada gota de mi saboreándolo.

No puedo negar que tras aquel acto me sentí satisfecho y ligueramente adormilado, pero…

-**Parece que no es suficiente** –Akio hablo como leyendo mis pensamientos, liberándome de su agarre se incorporó de rodillas sobre la cama, vestía únicamente unos pantalones holgados –**No quiero presionarte a continuar, pero aunque no me lo creas, esto podría ayudarte a dormir. Si no quieres seguir, te doy mi palabra de que no volveré a acercarme a ti con estas intenciones. Sí quieres arriesgarte y probar, ponte en cuatro patas dándome la espalda** –dijo como quien quiera la cosa con una seria, pero afable expresión en su rostro.

¿¡Qué se supone que responda a eso!?

Es verdad que este hombre me impresiono mucho cuando lo vi peleando en la arena y que parece ser alguien de confianza, pero… ¡No tengo ni un día de conocerlo! No estoy tan desesperado para llegar a estos extremos… ¿o sí?

Mi respiración se encontraba agitada, mi pulso acelerado y mis mejillas cubiertas de un rojo intenso.

Estaba avergonzado y dudaba si estaría haciendo lo correcto. El miedo y el cansancio acumulado nublaban mi juicio obligándome a actuar de forma precipitada. Lentamente y con los ojos cerrados fui incorporándome poco a poco sobre la cama, apoyando mis manos cerca de mi almohada, bajando la cabeza y separando ligueramente las piernas termine dándole la espalda a Akio tal y como él pidió.

-_**Eres un buen chico Yuto, seré muy amable contigo**_ –susurro dulcemente acercándose a mí, acariciándome.

Sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, vagando libres por debajo de mi ropa. Muy despacio y con sumo cuidado bajo mis pantalones junto con mi ropa interior, recorriendo mis muslos y estrujando mis glúteos, apretándolos y separándolos dejándome expuesto y vulnerable.

¿Realmente había escogido bien? No tuve tiempo siquiera de pensarlo, puesto que la lengua de Akio comenzó a deslizarse desde mi escroto hasta mi entrada humedeciéndola.

-**¡Ahhhhh! **–un grito de sorpresa abandono mis labios, apoyando mis codos sobre la cama intente inútilmente ahogar mi voz ocultando mi rostro entre las almohadas –**A-Akio, e-eso no… ** –quería decirle que eso era innecesario, pero de mi boca solo salían inaudibles suspiros y palabras sin sentido.

-**¿Sabías, Yuto? Tienes un bello y virgen culo** –su voz había adquirido un todo sumamente erótico mientras continuaba lamiéndome sin descanso –**Definitivamente te hare tocar el cielo con las manos** –

Ante tales palabras mi cuerpo se estremeció con fuerza rompiendo las ataduras que me controlaban, obligándome a gemir a todo pulmón.

El placer que había comenzado a cubrirme se volvía cada vez más intenso impidiéndome pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuesen las manos y la boca de Akio sobre mi cuerpo, besando, mordiendo y recorriendo cada centímetro de piel que tuviese al alcance.

Estaba tan absorto en sus caricias que la intromisión de un desconocido dentro de mí me alertó dolorosamente. Desde mi posición no lograba descubrir la identidad del intruso, solo podía escuchar la agradable y curiosamente tranquilizadora voz de Akio.

-**Calma Yuto, solo es un dedo, pronto de te acostumbraras** –

Y tenía razón, su dedo entraba y salía de mí con dulzura mientras su boca besaba mi cuello y su mano libre estimulaba mi miembro moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

Minutos después, un segundo y tercer intruso se abrieron paso dentro de mi sacando un par de quejidos ocultos de lo profundo de mi garganta, pero de la misma forma que el primer intruso, mi cuerpo se fue acostumbrando a su presencia disfrutando y anhelando sus suaves movimientos.

Los dedos de Akio habían alcanzado un punto dentro de mí donde todo el dolor que sentía era transformado en el más puro de los placeres.

Tras un rato, los intrusos abandonaron mi interior sin aviso alguno, ante su larga ausencia levante mi rostro separándolo de la almohada con la que había estado ahogando mis gemidos para dirigir mi vista a Akio lleno de dudas. Mi mirada fue inmediatamente atraída por el gran y erecto miembro de Akio que ya estaba listo para la batalla y que solo aguardaba ansioso por la orden de atacar.

A pesar de haberlo visto en la arena, el tener ese gran trozo de carne tan cerca de mí era aterrador.

-**Imposible…** –fue lo primero que salió de mi boca –**Akio, e-es imposible que todo eso me entre** –dije completamente asustado ¿cómo algo tan grande entro con tanta facilidad en "la Bestia"?

Ante mis palabras Akio cubrió su rostro con el dorso de su mano y aparto la mirada, por un segundo pensé que se había enojado por lo que dije, pero un sonrojo en sus mejillas, similar al mío, me aclaro que solo estaba avergonzado.

-**Yuto **–dijo mirándome con esa traviesa sonrisa suya –**Sí sigues diciendo cosas tan lindas se pondrá mucho más grande** –sus manos nuevamente recorrieron mi cuerpo separando ligueramente mis glúteos y acercando su miembro a mi entrada – **¿Listo? Todo estará bien, solo relájate **–

Había llegado el momento, podía sentir la punta de Akio presionando mi entrada decidido a continuar.

Poco a poco iba entrando, llegando cada vez más profundo dentro de mí, ni mordiendo la almohada podía silenciar mis quejidos. La voz de Akio cerca de mi oído era, de cierta forma, tranquilizadora.

-**No retengas el aire, respira profundo y relájate o será doloroso para los dos** –en lo poco que podía ver de su rostro parecía que no lo estaba pasando bien.

Me aparte de la almohada y respire lo más profundo que el dolor me permitiese, los labios de Akio besando suave y sensualmente mi cuello me ayudaron a apartar mis pensamientos del dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Sin saber muy bien el por qué, Akio tomo mi mano y la guio con cuidado hasta el punto exacto donde él y yo nos volvíamos uno.

-**N-ni hablar ¿Enserio entro?** –yo no cabía en mi sorpresa, ese gran trozo de carne entro completamente en mí, simplemente no podía creerlo.

-**Te dije que todo estaría bien ¿cierto? Ahora mantente así, cuando estés listo empezare a moverme** –dijo con una gran sonrisa y yo creí en sus palabras.

Cuando aquella ajena presencia dentro de mí se volvió soportable Akio comenzó a darle un ritmo tranquilo a sus embestidas.

Entraba y salía lentamente, aumentando la velocidad conforme a mis quejidos de dolor se convertían en exquisitos gemidos del más puro placer.

Mi temperatura se elevaba a cada segundo, una fina capa de sudor cubría mi cuerpo que se estremecía cada vez que una gota de sudor era atraída a la cama por la gravedad.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto con alguien a quien acabo de conocer? No lo sé.

¿Qué me orillo a tomar esta decisión? No lo sé.

¿Por qué está persona se encuentra a mi lado? No lo sé.

Estoy seguro de que debe existir un motivo, una respuesta lógica para estas preguntas, pero en este momento eso no me interesa. Con cada embestida mi mente comienza a ponerse en blanco mientras mi visión se nubla. No me importan los ¿cómo? O los ¿Por qué? Solo quiero continuar disfrutando de este placentero acto.

-**¡Ah! ¡Akio!** –mi voz sonaba diferente, como si hubiese sido tragada por la lujuria… ¿¡Y eso a quien le importa!? – **¡Más! ¡Ah! ¡Más Akio, más fuerte!** –mis gemidos se volvían cada vez más sonoros dándome una curiosa sensación de paz.

Igual que minutos atrás, Akio salió de mí, pero esta vez sin esperar a que terminara de comprender lo que estaba pasando, me tomo por los hombros y con cuidado me acostó boca arriba sobre la cama. En ese momento lo pude ver, Akio sentado parcialmente sobre sus rodillas justo frente a mí, con gruesas gotas de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, un liguero sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas y un ferviente deseo reflejándose en sus brillantes jades que se encontraban fijos en mí.

Me pregunto ¿Akio ya era así de hermoso antes del sexo? Y de ser así ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado?

-**Yuto** –su voz llamo mi atención a la par que sus manos acariciaban suavemente mis piernas ligueramente separadas – **¿Continuamos?** –

No sabía cómo debía interpretar su pregunta, así que solo asentí avergonzado, Akio se abalanzo sobre mí llenándome de un solo impulso y sacando un potente gemido de lo más profundo de mi garganta. Sus embestidas se volvían cada vez más intensas mientras que yo me aferraba con mayor fuerza a las sabanas de la cama.

Elevé mi vista al techo, todo se veía borroso y me mente estaba completamente en blanco, pronto llegaría a mi limite.

Solté las sabanas y alcé mis brazos hacía arriba, estirando mis dedos todo lo que podía en busca de lo prometido, hasta que lo encontré, suave al tacto, de piel tersa, labios carnosos y sedosos y alborotados cabellos, lo tome entre mis manos y lo acerque a mí para verlo mejor. Las facciones de Akio se volvían más detalladas conforme la distancia entre nuestros rostros se acortaba, sus verdes ojos me observaban llenos de curiosidad ante la rareza de mis acciones.

-**R-realmente estoy tocando el cielo, Akio** –fue la frase que decidió mi futuro.

Apenas termine de hablar mi boca fue sellada por un profundo y apasionado beso que me robo hasta el último aliento, su lengua recorría cada milímetro de mi interior obligando a la mía propia a danzar a su ritmo. Por momentos abandonaba mis labios y mientras continuaba embistiéndome, lamia mi cuello, subía un poco para morder suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja, luego bajaba hasta mi pecho dejando un camino de saliva hasta mis pezones, los cuales chupaba con ganas y nuevamente volvía a besarme tan intensa y sensualmente que antes.

Yo solo le seguía el ritmo aferrándome con fuerza a su espalda, enredando mis dedos entre sus cabellos, suplicando en silencio que profundizara sus besos y sus caricias.

Sus fuertes brazos me sujetaban con tal delicadeza que por un segundo creí que mi cuerpo entero se había convertido en un cristal extremadamente frágil.

-_**Eres tan hermoso Yuto**_ –susurro Akio en mi oído antes de volver a besarme.

¿Hermoso? ¿Yo? ¿Qué tiene de hermoso un hombre próximo a los 30 años, con un cuerpo marcado por el miedo y cansado por el trabajo, con un rostro demacrado por la falta de sueño y el estrés de la vida diaria?

No le di importancia, supuse que solo estaría siendo amable por el hecho de que soy su amo.

Con cada segundo que pasaba mis gemidos se intensificaban, ni siquiera sus apasionados besos podían acallarlos, todo estaba por terminar. Lo abracé con fuerza de la cabeza apoyándola sobre mi pecho y con el poco control que me quedaba le hable al oído –**A-Akio, y-ya no aguanto más** –

Él comprendió perfectamente mis palabras y respondió un simple –**Yo también** –aumentando el ritmo de su cadera llevándonos al límite.

Un par de movimientos más fueron suficientes para que Akio soltara un potente y caliente chorro de semen dentro de mi llenándome, al mismo tiempo que yo cubría nuestros torsos con el mismo caliente y espeso líquido, emitiendo juntos un último y resonante gemido.

Aun sintiendo como Akio seguía bombeando su semilla dentro de mí, mis ojos fueron cerrándose victimas del cansancio. Al final solo pude sentir los labios de Akio sobre los míos en un casto beso, junto a su voz susurrando en mi oído.

-_**Buen chico, Yuto. Lo hiciste bien**_ –

Nuevamente la oscuridad me cubría, atrayéndome más profundo, llevándome ante aquel escenario que tantas veces había visto. Avanzando paso a paso a través de aquel estacionamiento, pero ahora era diferente. Avanzaba sin miedo, por mi propia voluntad, me sentía lleno de paz, aun cuando aquel sujeto apareció ante mí. Y al igual que mis otras pesadillas se abalanzo sobre mí con la intención de apuñalarme, más no lo consiguió, pues un potente puño se impactó contra su rostro convirtiéndolo en un montón de humo negro que se disipaba en el aire, desvaneciéndose.

Detrás de mí y con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios, Akio alzaba su puño victorioso. Al verlo de frente su sonrisa se ensancho aún más mientras me daba unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza.

-**Te lo dije ¿no? Ahora todo está bien, ya no tienes por qué seguir sintiendo miedo** –su voz sonaba tan clara como el agua de un rio.

Su aroma llegaba hasta mi nariz tan sutil como la brisa de verano.

Su calor me cubría con tanta dulzura que simplemente me deje llevar por ella.

¿Me pregunto con qué soñare ahora que esta pesadilla ha terminado?

* * *

**Taran! Que tal, les ha gustado?**

**Consideran este nivel de erotismo, decadente, decente o bueno?**

**Que guardadita se tenía Fudou esa técnica para dormir, no?**

**Qué clase de sueños tendrá Kido a partir de ahora?**

**Por el momento es todo, hasta la próxima actualización.**

**Y no se les olvide dejar un, review, comentario, critica, MP o lo que se les antoje!**


End file.
